


What Love Really Means?

by BeForgiven



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Physical Abuse, References to Depression, Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfic, What Love Really Means (Lyrics)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeForgiven/pseuds/BeForgiven
Summary: Independente dos seus problemas, seja uma canção verdadeira para as pessoas que estão do seu lado.





	1. mostrará do que é capaz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Boku no Herói Academia / My Hero Academia ou qualquer um dos personagens que são mencionados. Eu não estou tendo nenhum lucro com essa fic e escrevo puramente pelo amor dos personagens. Boku no Herói Academia / My Hero Academia é propriedade de Kōhei Horikoshi.

[ What Love Really Means (Lyrics)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbxqAPpY1-Q)

** Independente dos seus problemas, seja uma canção verdadeira para as pessoas que estão do seu lado. **

 

  * **(S/n) - seu nome**



 

  * **Peculiaridade:** _Ecocinesia  - _Manipulação da Natureza: quando alguém está conectado com a natureza ao todo. Podendo gerar uma destruição em massa.
  * **Cura:** A cura pode se transportar do corpo do individuo para ela. 
  * **Limite:** Se essa ferida for grande demais poderá perde a consciência por hora ate que seu próprio corpo se cure.
  * **Fraquesa: ???**



* * *

 

 

Olhando para seu belo jardim de diferentes tipos de flores e outras plantas, sentindo a vida a sua volta florescer com perfumes e frutos. Apenas você com você mesma. Você só sentia se assim quando perto de sua mãe estava, sua peculiaridade era a própria natureza a destruição completa se suas emoções negativas forem atingidas e isso foi quando você descobriu que sua mãe foi morta por seu pai em um de seus ataques de fúria.

Nem mesmo seu pai com a peculiaridade de destruição não se comparou com o seu. Raízes grossa de árvore, terremoto, água sendo puxada para fora da terra, fogo sendo puxado para fora da boca do fogão e um vento formando um furação no meio da cozinha e tudo vindo diretamente para seu pai que havia desviado no ultimo segundo e pegando diretamente sua mãe que morreu na hora.

Quando você percebeu o que havia acontecido já era tarde demais para qualquer outra coisa, e sua raiva por seu pai já havia desaparecido com ajuda de algumas pessoas desde que seu pai desapareceu no instante que viu sua força e tentou se beneficiar causando diversas marcas inremediáveis em você. Lembrando de uma gaiola, correntes em seus pulsos, um chicote estalando contra suas costas.

Mesmo quando alguns heróis de classe alta acharam você e mais algumas crianças em estado de desidratação, vocês foram logo destinados para uma casa de orfanato, aonde você conheceu seu novo pai, Aizawa Shouta. Um homem um pouco preguiçosos mas que o tempo fez que você se apegasse a ele e vise-verça.

 

**"(S/n)! Esta na hora!"**

 

Colocando o pequeno pote no balcão e indo em direção a voz, hoje será o dia em que você mostrará do que é capaz 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Um Novo Passo

 

 

Olhando para a Aizawa com um grande sorriso simbolizando que depois de muito treinamento e controle, você finalmente vai mostrar ao mundo sua peculiaridade. Quase nunca deixando sua alegria reprodutiva   _(_ _alguém_ _em_ _comum_ _?)_   Sendo apenas uma garota pacifista, sendo um dos seus maiores responsáveis por qualquer coisa que possa trazer sua morte. Quando você já morre sozinha, Aizawa ainda visitaria você é para ter uma certeza maior que tudo bem e bem o que está em seu papel de pai ainda mais. 

"(S / n), sabe que não poderei intervir? Não poderei intervir apenas se você se ferir ou ferir alguém" Afirmou enquanto caminhava pelo caminho que dava a primeira fase para a AU.

"Não se decepciona, é isso que o promete" mais a frente alcançando uma maçaneta e dando um último sorriso para que ele possa abrir e conhecer seu destino.

Você tem basicamente repassado o mesmo material central que as crianças da UA têm feito desde que Aizawa o ensina em casa. Você pode voltar a usar o seu assento e olhar para o teto pensando no homem.

Você viveu no seu próprio sistema de ensino que teve alguns anos atrás. Você não tem que se preocupar com a lei e nem sempre queria. Mas mesmo que você tenha feito todos os anos atrás, tudo o que você é capaz de fazer isso.

De qualquer forma, desde aquele dia, Aizawa tem sido como seu pai. Ele começa e trabalha ou se opõe ao crime, enquanto você fica principalmente em casa. Yamada era como um irmão para você. Quando ele se separa, ele não se identifica com a vontade de falar. Secretamente, você convidará Yamada para vir sem ser anunciado pela maldade apenas para voltar a Aizawa se ele a deixasse a chateada.

Essas são as duas personalidades que você considera família e, na verdade, são as únicas pessoas com quem você falaria.

Mas amanhã isso tudo mudará.

* * *

 

 

__

Os passos ecoaram enquanto você estava usando os corredores vazios de AU, não era tão assustador, já que o Aizawa e o Yamaha levaram a um passeio como salas de aula e tudo o mais para que você conhecesse os arredores. Mas é durante os horários que as crianças não estão por perto, então você nunca conheceu ninguém antes.

Você fez uma careta ao pensar em conhecer novas pessoas. All as children here foram instaladas na escola, exceto por você desde que matriculou tarde. Sentindo o frio nas suas mãos.

Você olhou para o pedaço de papel na sua mão que era o mapa do prédio da escola que tinha um círculo vermelho em torno de um bloco com as palavras que diziam "Curso de herói: classe 1-A".

Seus olhos são freqüentemente lidos como as portas da aula de aula. Uma porta de madeira muito alta com tinta carmesim que soletra 1-A.

'Aqui vai nada.' Você deve fazer uma maçaneta e fazer uma maçaneta da porta, esperando o silêncio e as olhares prolongados. Ao entrar na sala de aula, você viu que as coisas não correram de acordo com o que você pensou.

Um garoto com um ninho de gaiola amarelo estava com uma gritaria com alguma ruiva que estava rindo como um maníaco. O humanoid Pikachu that procurou that his had freet your cérebro and estava babando, e ao lado dele enviou uma menina com tampões de ouvido que estavam rindo dela também. Você pode ter a privação do sono, mas você tem certeza de que a criança tem um uniforme de menina por aí.

Um estudante alto parecia muito robótico em pares. Com a luz da sala de aula refletindo os olhos e os olhos, ele estava agitando os braços e gritando como pessoas de uma maneira respeitosa, mas autoritária. "Todos! Estabeleça-se! Este tipo de tumulto não é bem-vindo em um ambiente escolar!"

_'Hã. Você já fez isso antes? ...?_

Por trás, você pode encontrar uma partida familiar e de repente, uma sala de estar organizada. "Aisawa", Resmungou Aizawa.

 _"Ele deve ter tirado os olhos assustadores de novo"_   . Você já foi para ele e nem deu o trabalho de olhar para você. "Vá encontrar o seu lugar".

Você deu um passo de cabeça e caminhou para uma mesa vazia na parte de trás da sala de aula enquanto estava na frente da lousa. No entanto, a turma notou a sua aparência e estava olhando para você com interesse, exceto o garoto que estava gritando mais cedo. Olhavam a sua posição como poderia ser de algum tipo de ataque furtivo a ele.

Quando você se acomodou em sua mesa, tirando papel e uma bolsa de lápis, você pensou na sua conversa com a Aizawa algumas noites atrás ...

_Você está na lista de perguntas que você pode ter, clicando e com o botão direito do mouse. Ele ficou ao lado da porta do seu quarto enquanto seus alunos estavam mudando para a escola das sacolas de compras para a sua mochila._

_"Mas você sempre foi meu professor." Isso é verdade. Ele te ensinou a ser furtivo e levado ao longo das suas muletas, fazendo o seu trabalho nas sombras._

  _Estou falando sério ", respondeu Aizawa severamente." Você não pode ser todo amigo-camarada comigo. Sem piadas internas, sem provocação, sem aborrecimento. Comporte-se. "_

 _Você é o último dos seus itens na bolsa e fechou uma mochila._ _"_ _Sim_ _senhor_  "

Isso é realmente quando você pensa sobre isso. Ninguém quer que um amigo / familiar os envergonhe em seu local de trabalho. Especialmente se sua comunicação consiste em ficar na frente de uma sala e conversar com as pessoas. Além disso, o Yamada faz todo o trabalho para você.

Você olhou para a esquerda e um garoto de cabelos curtos, uniformemente dividido entre o branco do braço direito e o vermelho do lado esquerdo. Ele tem uma cicatrização de uma queimadura no olho esquerdo e possui heterocromia - o olho esquerdo é turquesa e o direito é cinza. Ele era meio atraente, mas exalava aquela vibre estoica e formal. O seu cabelo estava em forma de pêlo, talvez um corvo ou um corvo com o cabelo da Fênix. De qualquer forma, é melhor não ficar encarando.  
  
  


* * *

 

Foi um dia na Academia onde estava sentado o lado de fora de suas aulas com uma série de livros. Você apareceu para cima de seu bento, percebendo que a pessoa estava chamando seu nome e olhando para o telefone. Uraraka, Ashino e Tsuyu estavam indo em direção a uma direção geral, enquanto estavam enfileirados em uma cadeira em que você estava.

"Ei! Você sempre almoça aqui? A vista é ótima aqui!"

"Por que você não vem na cafeteria, [f / n] -chan?"

"Você respondeu com cuidado ao mesmo tempo que as pessoas ... eu sinto muito ..." Você respondeu nervosamente enquanto todos se sentavam ao seu lado. Ashino engasgou antes de abraçar você e se aninhar em seu ombro. Uraraka franziu a testa antes de sair da lancheira e cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

"Bem! Se você não se importa - eu espero que esteja tudo bem para nós almoçando com você. Eu quero conhecer você!"

Você já deve ter visto antes um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto enquanto balançava uma cabeça com seu raciocínio. Alguém chamou o nome de Uraraka, chamando a atenção de todos junto com os seus. Um menino com os cabelos crespos e esverdeados e um menino com uma postura tão severa segue o mesmo direção, deixando-o um pouco nervoso. O menino severo de repente se aproximou de você quando ele está mais longe.

"Olá novo aluno! Meu nome eu - wh-whoa !!"

Fazendo você recuar e gritar, você faz um salto atrás de I a, enquanto as raízes da madeira têm uma grande quantidade de madeira ao redor de Lida., Você engasgou quando acenou com a mão freneticamente depois que a gaiola e as raízes começaram a desaparecer lentamente.  


"O-Oh meu Deus! Eu só tão arrependido! Por favor, eu perdoe! Você só me assustou .."

 

Você deveria estar sendo a menina surpresa, pois as bochechas de uma fumegando com uma cor vermelha de vergonha com varias cabeças o inclinadas em direção a confusão. "Eu peço desculpas! Que jeito eu tenho de mim aproximadamente rudemente .."

Ele estava se curvando profundamente, sua testa pressionou no chão enquanto você tentava dizer o que era, principalmente sua culpa. No entanto, antes que você pudesse participar de alguma coisa para o garoto - os alunos que estavam com você começaram a participar de nenhum tipo de apresentação que você tinha exibido com sua peculiaridade.

"Que tipo de peculiaridade é essa [f / n] -chan!? Isso foi incrível !!"

"[f / n] -chan - você é a mãe natureza? Oh meu deus !!"

"Que tipo de peculiaridade você chamaria?"

"U-Umm..eu - eu-- .."

 

Você olhou para todos os seus colegas de classe quando eles começaram a se reunir ao redor, fazendo várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Oprimido pela súbita atenção, sua mente girou enquanto você se escondia de todos os seus colegas. "Eu-eu sinto muito !!"   
  
Depois de uma enorme corrida, você está encontrando encosta abaixo de algum modo respirando com um descuido nas pernas, lembrando o garoto que os cabelos se despediram com uma leve culpa e um outro que gritou vários insultos e palavrões para você. Deslumbrando a parede e enviando uma longa duração aos seus batimentos cardíacos.   
  
Passando mais alguns minutos sentenciados, tendo uma coragem de voltar e tentar responder a todas as perguntas. Uma vez que você chegou ao prédio principal com a porta da sala de aula na sua frente, você já teve o prazer de abrir uma porta. O que é para nós, você pode ver um grupo de seus colegas de classe cercando sua mesa vazia e o logotipo olhando para trás para ouvir a porta se abrir. O primeiro a encontrar-se e a encontrar-se para dentro, foi o primeiro a ser lançado freneticamente.

"Sentimos muito por o que o homem olha de fora, não foi por intenção, sintam muito mesmo" ao tentar acalmar-se e desculpar por correr (ou escapar?) Ao mesmo tempo, quase como uma criança. "Não, é minha culpa ... eu só - eu fui educado em casa a maior parte do tempo e a última vez que frequentei uma escola com outras crianças não foi meu primeiro ano do Ensino Médio."

Tudo bem, acalme todos. Eu tenho um anúncio importante para fazer. "

Todos começaram a voltar para seus lugares - com você. Como Aizawa fez o seu caminho para a frente com todo o seu corpo envolto em ataduras, ele subiu um pouco a sua pasta de atendimento antes de ele mesmo.

"Haverá um grande evento nos próximos dias, onde você poderá participar de suas peculiaridades para varias pessoas, especialmente os Heróis Profissionais, procurando recrutar jovens estudantes para ficarem com suas asas. O próximo evento será: O Festival de Esportes Yuuei"


End file.
